A Smashing Four Sided Apartment In Fourside
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The boys (and Jigglypuff) have a night out in Fourside's dank apartment while watching stupid shows past midnight.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Space Ghost giggled as he leaned over Dry Bowser, with 'It's The Nutshack' playing over and over again in the background, the two characters in Bedrock.

"What?" Dry Bowser sighed as he was not amused, with the cast of Family Guy being there as part of a cutaway gag for their funny moments.

"It's for horses!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he pulled out a silver gun and pointed at a bunch of cows munching on grass, showing that they were high quality.

Captain Falcon munched loudly on some crunchy salty and pepper covered potato chips as he was watching a random variety show with some of his fellow Smashers, with it being a slow night at the apartment present in the Melee fighting stage of Earthbound's Fourside, particularly the one used as a platform for the stage. As to why they weren't, y'know IN THE BATHROOM... of their mansion?

Because the Smash Mansion got wrecked from Princess Peach pooping her pants, who wasn't there as the city of Fourside towards the north was suffering from her flatulent ambience. Lord knows that the Smashers didn't have to suffer anymore from Princess Peach Toadstool farting.

"Because it's peachy!" Peach proclaimed as she gleefully fanned the air from her deadly farts, which were so stinky they caused a city shudown as the military was called in to take down her gassy butt.

...But we're not here for fetish fuel. We're here to see what the rest of the Smashers are up to.

"There, I think we got the toilet humor out of the way," Ike pointed out while stuffing his face with hot fried chicken from KFC.

"Hold on..." Ness stated as he leaned forward and ripped out a huge bassy fart, giggling as he patted his stomach with a confident smile. "Now we did."

The other Smashers, all of them male except for Jigglypuff, condemned Ness for passing gas, as they were enjoying their night of watching hilariously bad shows.

"If you want to be like one of the girls, the door is that way," Lucario growled as he pointed to the door at the eastern end of the apartment room.

"Yeah, say it, don't fart it," Jigglypuff added as she puffed herself up after double slapping Ness.

"Anyway, looks like we're almost out of food." Falco Lombardi stated as he pulled out a phone. "Anyone want pizza?"

"Sure, but I could go for some Doritos with my Mountain Dew," Shulk said as he was really feeling it, being nearly naked and all bare his shorts.

"...perhaps it should all come down to a vote...?" R.O.B. stated as he moved his robotic arms up and down.

Silver The Hedgehog had his arms wrapped around the back of his many quills covering head, shrugging. "I'm down for anything, honestly."

"...I'm just gonna go shock up some popcorn," Pikachu stated as he began charging up hi red cheeks with electricity, the yellow mouse Pokemon wondering with batch of popcorn to use specifically.

With the others sharing their ideas on what they want to eat, with Ike asking for more KFC, Falco nodded as he began to dial, with the TV program showing Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans, which got half the room excited and the other half annoyed. Ness was the most happy of it all, as he got the lucky experience of Princess Daisy farting on his face as she pulled him through the television screen somehow. Even better, she pooped her pants while on him. Lucky PSI boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh..." Jigglypuff stated as she glanced around the apartment, shrugging as she decided to fix up her bright pink bow that she wore out of curiosity from the box of headgear that she had assorted for use during the Smash battles. "Now what? We're just sitting here watching garbage instead of beating the trash out of each other like we would normally do."

"What do you mean by this?" Shulk stated as he began scratching his crotch since he and the others were now watching Universal's 2012 remake of The Lorax.

"The young Onceler is doing... things to me." Ness admitted as he felt his shorts get tighter.

Everyone glanced at the young PSI boy oddly as they moved away from Ness, except the racing pilot from F-ZERO, who just scoffed.

"Nah, girl. O'Hare for life!" Captain Falcon boasted as he flexed his muscles.

"No love for Sai the O'Hare delivery guy?" Ike interrupted as he shook his head. "He has thights for days."

"You guys are so fucked in the head..." Falco Lombardi commented as he was having some bread that he somehow always had on him, this time munching on Italian bread.

"Oh come off it, bird boy. What's wrong with having fun?" Captain Falcon taunted a he patted Falco on the head.

Falco smacked Captain Falcon's hand away from his feathery head. "You morons always act stupider than usual when you start to act like this. Why do you have some sort of appeal to this?"

"Because life is shorter than it seems, and we should just make the most of it," Shulk pointed out as he then ripped off his clothes to reveal his blue underwear, casually enjoying his comfy near nakedness.

Falco squinted his eyes in disbelief. "And you take this by acting so... daft?"

"The only one here who's acting out of it is you," Ike pointed out as he pulled up some popcorn chicken from KFC, popping them right into his mouth as if they were real popcorn.

"Yeah, just learn to take a moment and just breathe." Lucario insisted as he was meditating, not at all bothered by the Smashers acting bizarre.

"That. It's not all about being crazy or sane in a regular basis," Captain Falcon stated as he dashed into the kitchen to grab some drinks for himself and the others since they were getting empty.

"Uh huh. You just need to really feel it," Shulk explained as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, his big red Monado sword still attached to his body.

Falco just sighed as the others proceeded to ignore him, the grumpy bird wondering if there was rhyme and o anything. More or less, he kind of missed hanging out with Wario and Waluigi, with the two idiots on the run in the eastern part of Fourside as they were being chased by the police force for stealing all the stored power moons, which were stashed y'know IN THE VAULT.


End file.
